The image reading apparatuses may be an apparatus which scans an original image such as text, a picture, or a film and convert the original image to digital data. The digital data may be generated as an output image through display in a monitor of a computer or through printing by a printer. A scanner, a copier, a facsimile, a multi-function peripheral (MFP), which multiply realizes functions of the scanner, the copier, and the facsimile through one apparatus, and the like may be typically an example of the image reading apparatus.
In recent years, image reading apparatuses which perform a security function have been emerged. For example, the image reading apparatus may perform a security operation which outputs a document requiring the security by applying a security pattern to the document and blocks copying of the document including the security pattern in response to the document including the security pattern being detected.
However, according to the security pattern in the related art being applied, the security pattern may be unconditionally applied to the whole document region and thus the security pattern may be output in an undesired portion of the document content. Therefore, there is a need for a method for applying the security pattern only to a desired portion of the document content.
Since the security pattern is used for simply blocking the copying and the like, the utilization of the security pattern is limited, and thus there is a need for various document security methods using the security pattern.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.